Jose Landi-Jons vs. Alexander Shlemenko 1
The first round began. Pele landed a nice leg kick. He had the plum. They clinched instead. Pele kneed the body. Again. Three more hard ones. Pele got a big trip to side control. He kneed the body there. Three more hard rapid knees. Two more. Another knee there. He elbowed the body and landed three more. Another elbow. Another knee. Another. Another. Another massive knee there. Another and another. Another followed by an elbow there heh. Three elbows. He kneed the head. Another elbow and another and another and another. Pele's dominating him. Alexander escaped and stood and broke out. He blocked a high kick and landed a right and kneed the body twice. Pele got a double but Alexander went out of the ring. The ref got him back in and they continued. They exchanged in close. Alexander missed a spinning back fist. They clinched. Alexander broke kneeing the face. He missed a spinning back kick. Pele landed a leg kick even as he ate a big spinning back fist. Alexnder has a big mouse under his left eye. Pele blocked a body kick. They clinched. Pele seemed a bit tired almost. They broke. Pele landed a leg kick. Another. Pele landed a big counter left hook and ate a right. Pele landed a leg kick. Alexander missed a spinning back fist. The first round ended. Pele won that round big, outstriking Alexander 40-7 in my opinion. The second round began and they touched gloves. Pele landed a leg kick and ate acounter right. He blocked a flying knee and landed a blocked body kick. Pele was caught by a spinning back high kick but it didn't land flush. Alexander missed a spinning back kick and a spinning back fist. Pele kneed the body and they clinched. He got another trip to side control. Pele kneed the body twice. He elbowed the body. He landed a right hammerfist. Alexander stood and broke. He didn't want to take all that again. Pele blocked a body kick. Pele overextended and tripped but still got a good double. He got the back and looked for the hooks. He had them in. He let them out and they stood and broke. Pele let his hands drop and backed off. He was still tired. Two fifteen. Alexander missed a spinning back fist. Alexander landed a jab. Pele landed a leg kick. Alexander was the aggressor now though. Pele's swinging but missing a lot here. Alexander missed a spinning back kick. Pele had his hands on his knees. One minute. Pele blocked a spinning back kick there. He blocked another spinning back kick. Alexander landed a leg kick. The second round ended. Very close round but with the takedowns in the equation, Pele takes it. The third round began. They exchanged right off the bat. Pele blocked a high kick. He seemed to have regained some wind. He landed a leg kick and ate a right. Alexander missed a spinning back kick and landed a spinning back fist. Pele showboated afterwards. Pele landed a leg kick. Another. They exchanged in close landing nothing. Pele backed off to the corner holding the ropes, playing possum. Or is he? He's not really landing with his hands anymore. If Alexander turned it up, he could probably finish him. He missed a spinning back kick. Alexander landed a body kick. Alexander seemed tired as well. Alexander landed a jab. The ref paused it, let the corner wash Pele's dropped mouthpiece out and gave it back. They continued. Alex landed a leg kick. Pele blocked a high spinning back kick. Pele put his hands on his knees every time Alex was far enough away. Alex landed a leg kick. He jabbed to the body. Pele put his hands on his knees. He's an old man. One minute. Pele landed a leg kick there. The crowd booed. Pele landed a good leg kick. He blocked a spinning high kick and backed into and held the ropes. He put his hands on his knees. Alex landed a left hook to the body there. Pele blocked a high kick. It seems like this is the longest round of the fight. Just as I say that, the round ends. That's a nasty, nasty mouse under Alex's left eye from the first round haha. That last round was Alex's. 29-28 Pele. They gave the win to Pele.